My Knight in Shining Armor
by RossLover2012
Summary: When Austin and Ally meet, they automatically become best friends. But what does there future hold when Ally finds out why her dads never around and Austin risks his life to save her. Read it. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fiction. This chapter is just the beginning and kind of introducing how they become friends.

Allys POV:

I hate working in my dad's shop. I don't understand why he even has it when he's never here and makes me work for him. How many business trips does a music store owner need to go on? Isn't stock usually shipped to the store?

I was dusting off a guitar when the little bell rang above the door. A boy walks into the store and starts looking around. I can't help but stare. He's extremely cute and has messy blonde hair and nice eyes.

I walk to the counter where the register is an attempt to act normal to make sure he doesn't notice I'm staring. He notices me, smiles and then walks over.

"Hey, I'm Austin Moon. I just moved here a couple weeks ago."

It took me a minute to answer because I was mesmerized by his smile.

"Um hi." I'm Ally Dawson. Welcome to Miami." I said shyly.

"Thanks. This is a really nice store you got here." He said, walking towards the back where the pianos are.

"Thanks, my dad owns it but he makes me work here all the time. I think I work more than he does." Why am I complaining to a boy I just met?

"Yeah parents are crazy like that." He said while brushing his fingers across the piano.

"Do you play?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Somewhat. What about you?" He smiles at me.

"Uh. Yeah I do." Such. An. Amazing. Smile.

"Cool. You should play for me sometime. But I got to go. See ya later Ally." He winks at me and walks out the door. I just stand there. See ya later? Does that mean he's coming back? I hope.

It's 6pm and I'm closing up the shop when my dad comes in. I didn't expect him to be home from his business trip this early.

"Hey dad, your home early." I said while counting the money in the register.

"Yeah I thought it would be longer then it was I guess." He said nervously. "Can you work my shift tomorrow? I have to leave again."

"But dad, it's my day off!" I said. Why would he have to leave again?

"I know, I'm sorry but it's a last minute thing and I can't get anyone else to cover for me"

"Fine." I said. Unbelievable, making me work for him again. Good thing I didn't have anything planned. Not that I do much, I rather sit at my piano and work on music.

Austin's POV:

While eating breakfast, I sit there and stare at my mother, who's distracted by her laptop.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the mall, check out some more stores."

No answer.

"Mom?" She focuses more on her work than me.

"Oh. Sorry Austin. What?" She says, while still looking at the monitor.

"I'm leaving. Not that you care." I said while walking out the door.

I walk into the entrance on the far side of the mall. Should I go to that music store again? Sonic Boom is the name. That girl Ally seemed nice, and she's very pretty. I hope she didn't notice me staring at her. Would it be weird to go back so soon?

I walk in anyway, ignoring that I was just in here yesterday. She's leaning against the counter, writing something in what looks like a notebook.

"Hey." I say to her.

She looks up from her book and loses balance and almost fell over but she caught herself just in time.

I laughed and she looked at me, very embarrassed.

"Hi, sorry you had to see that." She says, laughing too.

"It's okay. You seemed really into that book of yours." I said, eyeing it.

"Oh. It's my diary. Well more like my song and random thoughts book."

"You write songs?" I ask.

"Kind of." She says, starting to turn red. She seems very shy.

"That's awesome, because I love to sing but I'm not very good at writing songs." I admit.

Allys POV:

He sings? We seem to have a lot in common. I wonder what else he does, and if he would ever sing for me.

I got so lost in my thoughts that I realized I haven't said anything back to him. That I've just been standing there staring at him.

Austin's POV:

What's her problem? She's just standing there. Staring at me, making odd faces. I waited a few more seconds before saying.

"Uh, Ally?"

She snaps out of it and looks at me and turns even redder.

"Oh I'm sorry Austin. I guess I just spaced out a little." She couldn't seem to look at me now.

"A little?" I laughed. "I thought you'd never come back to reality."

She was still staring at the floor. I have to admit, she's pretty adorable when she's embarrassed.

"Anyway, that's awesome that you sing. I'd love to hear you sometime." She says.

"Oh, I've never really sang in front of anyone." I admit. Now being the one who's staring at the floor.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well my mom's too busy with work to be interested in me. My dad still lives back home in California and he told me I had no chance of becoming a singer."

"That's awful." She looks at me for a few minutes, waiting for me to say something. But I kept quiet.

"I have an idea; I have a practice room upstairs with a piano. I can close up the shop for lunch and I'll play you one of my songs, if." She stops.

"If what?" I reply.

She smiles. "Well, if you'll sing the song for me."

I smile back. Someone actually wants me to sing for them. "Okay fine."

I follow her upstairs into the room she was talking about. It was really nice. Comfy chairs, a mini fridge, a couch, and a big grand piano. She sits down and I hesitate but I sit down next to her, keeping some room between us.

She opens up her notebook and sets it down on the piano. She starts playing this beautiful melody and points to the words written down. I study them for a while. But I get scared. What if she thinks I'm a terrible singer? Why do I care? She's just some girl I just met.

She looks at me and continues to play, waiting for me to start singing.

_Just do it Austin, don't be a wimp._

Finally, I started to sing. We actually sounded really good together. She gets really into playing the piano, and she's wicked good. She seems to go into her own world when she plays, I like that. We finish the song and she looks at me.

Here it comes. I'm waiting for an 'Austin you're a terrible singer' but she says.

"You're amazing."

I just look at her.

"I mean an amazing singer." She says, with a nervous laugh.

"You're an amazing pianist." I smiled at her.

I asked her to play more songs and she did. She kept playing until she looked at the clock and stopped.

"How long have we been up here?" She asks.

I look at the clock too, and it's four in the afternoon.

"Wow. A long time I guess." I say. About four hours to be exact.

"It did not feel like that long at all. I think my lunch break is over." She says as she gets up and heads toward the door. I follow her. She unlocks the door and puts the open sign back.

"Ally." I say.

"Yes Austin?" She stands there awkwardly.

"We should do this more often." I say.

"I agree." She says, with a huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 months later.**

Ally's POV:

Austin and I have been inseparable since that day in the practice room. He comes and sees me every day at work. We even ususally hangout all weekend. We tell each other everything. I feel safe with him around.

He watches me play the piano and write songs, and I watch him sing them and dance around the room. He's an amazing guy and we've become best friends. He says I'm the only one he'll sing in front of, because I'm the only one who understands about his parents. That makes me feel really good.

Austin and I like to hangout late at the shop on Friday nights. My dad never seems to mind since he's never around anyway.

It seemed like just another Friday night until 7 o'clock came along. Austin was sitting on the couch reading my notebook. I sat down next to him, watching his eyes go back and forth, reading each line. He was smiling the whole time.

We sat there and talked about a lot of things for a while. We were sitting really close; I could feel his leg against mine.

"Austin, you should sing somewhere in front of a crowd. Maybe I could get my dad to let me host a small concert here for you."

"What? No. I'm good. I'm not that great of a singer anyway."

"You're kidding right? You're an amazing singer, and dancer. When I'm playing the piano and you're dancing around the room it's like you were born to be a performer. It's awesome to watch." I smile at him.

He smiles back and then gets serious.

"Because when I'm with you, I don't care about the things my dad has said and how my mom cares more about her work then me. With you it's just different. I can be myself. Your awesome Ally." He says, smiling again. A big smile.

I smile back.

"So uh, it's getting pretty late." He says awkwardly.

I look up at the clock and it's almost midnight.

"Yeah it is. Want to just crash here?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll sleep on the floor." He grabs some blankets from the closet and lays them down, making a sort of bed. As i put some pillows and blankets on the couch for me.

"I'm not really tired, want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure. Come sit next to me." He says.

I get up and put a movie in the DVD player and take a seat next to him. I have to admit, the movie was pretty scary. I grab my blanket and hide under it.

Austin notices me and laughs. He lifts up the blanket.

"Wimp much?"He says.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"You're probably scared too!" I laugh.

"Actually, a little bit. Let me in!" He says and pulls the blanket over himself too.

"Ha ha! Told you!" I say.

"Shut up!" he says and starts tickling me.

"Hey! That's mean you know I'm really ticklish!" I try shoving him away and I accidently push him to hard and he starts to fall over, pulling me down with him.

We both start to laugh. Then all the sudden he just looks me in the eyes and smiles then pulls me into him and our lips are about to touch.

**I know, that's a bit much of a time skipper but in order for me to continue my story they needed to really care about each other and that couldn't have happened in a day. I hope you like it! What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV:

Our lips are about to touch when.

My cell phone rings. Austin and I both jump back and I take the blanket off us. I run to my phone and look at the caller ID. It's my friend Trish.

_Perfect timing Trish._

"What?" I answer.

"Well hello to you too." She says.

"Well I mean it's almost 1AM."

"Sorry, I just had to tell you about this guy I met tonight at work!" She says happily.

"Who is it?" Austin asks. He's sitting on his blankets, leaning against the couch.

"Who was that?" Trish asks.

"That was Austin, Trish." I say. Austin nods.

"Austin's with you? Where are you? What are you two doing?" She says.

"I'll talk to you later." I hang up.

I put my phone on silent and sit on the couch. I can't believe me and Austin almost kissed. That's never happened before. Does he like me? Is he going to say anything about it?

He does a nervous cough and says "Well, I guess I'll go to sleep now."

I look at him and he lies down. I get up and turn off the lights. I lie back down and stare at the ceiling, thinking about how much I wish Trish wouldn't have called me. What would have happened?

Austin's POV:

Ally's probably asleep by now, but I'm just laying here on top of uncomfortable blankets staring at the ceiling. I almost kissed her, what was I thinking? We're best friends and she probably doesn't even like me but yet some uncontrollable feeling came over me and I was about to kiss her. I guess it was a good thing Trish called.

It's about 5AM now and I keep tossing and turning, thinking about what almost happened.

Right when I'm about to fall asleep, a pounding noise wakes me up.

Ally's POV:

I hear a knocking coming from the back door downstairs. More like a pounding on the door. Austin hears it too and gets up, I follow him.

We get downstairs and there still pounding on it. I just look at the door, and then look at Austin. He looks at me and walks toward it. Right when he's about to open it, it gets kicked open. Standing behind the now broken door is some man I've never seen before. He looks at Austin and then looks at me. I stand still and Austin does too.

"Where's your father?" The man asks me. How does he know who I am?

I try my hardest to get the words out. "Uh. He. I." Is all I can say. Then Austin speaks up. "He's not here." How was he so calm?

I look at the man and I notice something Austin already has. He has a gun.

**Sorry this chapter is short! Thanks to everyone who is reading and to the ones who have reviewed. I love hearing from you! Sorry about cliffhangers. There may be many of them. Just to get you to continue reading since you'll wonder what will happen next (;**


	4. Chapter 4

I look at the man and I notice something Austin already has. He has a gun.

I tried not to gasp but it comes out. The man notices where my eyes are and laughs.

"Scared little girl?" He now points it at me, Austin runs up to me and stands in front of me.

"What do you want? Don't point that at her!" Austin says.

The man laughs again and says "I have some business that needs to be done with her father. Now."

"I already told you that we don't know where he is." Austin says. Still standing in front of me, I was so scared that I grabbed Austin's hand. He's the only one that makes me feel safe. He didn't mind because he squeezed it and wouldn't let go.

"Well. You better hope he shows up soon."

"What business do you have with my father?" I asked. Surprised I got the words out.

"Let's just say he took some things from me and I need them back so I can pay off some of my debts and keep my life." He looks around.

"He stole from you?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, everything in this store should be mine."

What is this guy talking about?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

The man laughed again. "You're a naive little girl. The money your father made is because of me. And I deserve it. In fact we used to be partners but then he decided he wanted all the money to himself. He's probably never around right? Because he makes sure no one like me or Mike recognizes him. But i did."

I still don't understand what this man is saying. Who is Mike? It makes me no sense to me and I've never heard of any of this from my dad. I mean I know my dad never shows his face around here but I just figured it was because he was busy all the time. This man is obviously insane.

I could hear someone at the front door. The lock being turned, which means it must be my dad. Austin and I turn around. My dad walks in, and his mouth drops when he sees us.

"What the heck?" He says.

"I'm glad you decided to show your face here."The man said.

"Andrew?" My dad says.

"You got that right. I've come to collect my money. And if I don't get it, there's going to be problems." He points the gun at my dad now.

"What are you talking about? I owe you nothing!" My dad shouts.

"You're messing with the wrong people Lester, if I don't get my money then I can't repay Mike and if I can't repay mike. I'm dead." Andrew says.

"Well maybe if you didn't sell your soul to Mike you wouldn't be in this mess." My dad replies.

"Ha, sell my soul? I needed money and he gave it to me. It's only fair I pay him back. Same goes for you. Just give me my money and then we'll all be happy."

Me and Austin exchange worried looks. He squeezes my hand again.

"We both got screwed over Andrew. It's in the past, time to move on. You're not getting anything from me so just leave" My dad says.

Andrew smirks and points the gun at me.

"Do you care about your daughter at all? Want her to pay for your mistakes?" He asks.

Austin tenses up but doesn't move from in front of me.

"No." Austin says, firmly.

"Don't bring my daughter into this; it's between me and you." My dad says.

"Alright, fine. Since you're not giving me what you owe me, there's only one thing left to do." Andrew says.

He then takes the gun and points it at my dad and puts his finger on the trigger.

"No!" I yell. I get around Austin and start running over to my dad. I can't let this happen!

"Ally No!" Austin says, he goes after me and grabs my arm and throws me down, out of the way.

And then the gun goes off.

**Reading your reviews makes me so happy. I'm glad you like my story and i hope you continue to like it. Another cliffhanger. Hate me yet?(;**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV:

And the gun goes off.

I'm on the ground from Austin pushing me out of the way, when I see Austin fall to his knees. I can see blood seeping through his shirt.

"No!" I scream.

Andrew looks, shocked. "I didn't want to shoot that damn kid! It was supposed to be you!" He yells, and runs out of the store.

I get up and run to Austin's side, he's laying face first on the ground now. There's blood forming into a small puddle on the floor.

"Austin!" I cry.

I slowly move him onto his back.

"Go call 911!" My dad yells at me.

I don't want to leave Austin's side but my dad comes over and makes me get up, I run upstairs to the phone.

After I call, I run back downstairs. My dad was gone.

"Dad?" I yell. Nothing.

I kneel next to Austin, who's barely conscious with tears on his face. I brush his hair out of his face.

"I'm so sorry Austin. It's my entire fault." I start to cry harder. Then I notice something on the counter that wasn't there before, a piece of paper. I look at Austin again and he's breathing slowly. I go up to the counter and read the note quickly. I don't want to be away from Austin long.

_**Ally,**_

_**I'm so sorry this happened. I hope Austin will be okay. But I have to go, I have to find somewhere to hide or they're going to kill me. Everything that Andrew said is true. He was my partner and I stole money and inventory from him to be on my own. He has a lot of issues and I think he's defiantly lost it. But he works for this guy, Mike James. And he is a real important, rich man Ally. He will kill Andrew if he doesn't get his money back and the only way Andrew thinks he can get enough money is to take back what I took and kill me, he had a bad childhood and has been messed up since. There both going to come after me now. I'll try to keep in touch. I'm sorry again.**_

_**Dad.**_

He left me? And the award for most terrible dad goes to Lester Dawson.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV: **You've been waiting for that right? :P**

Everything's black, I can hear a lot of different people talking, and beeping of machines. I try to open my eyes but it's so hard. When I finally do, everything's blurry. I blink a few times and things start to come into focus. I hear someone say my name. I turn my head to the left and I see Ally's face.

"Ally?" I say. I try to smile.

She notices I'm awake and tears start to roll down her face. She grabs my hand and says:

"Austin! I'm so happy you're awake. You scared me; I thought I was going to lose you." She cried.

Ally's POV:

I can't explain the feeling I got when Austin opened his eyes. I didn't know if I'd ever see those beautiful brown eyes again.

"What happened?" He asks. I begin to cry, hard.

Austin waits patiently till I finally get myself together. I tell him:

"I was so stupid. That Andrew guy had his gun pointed at my dad, about to shoot him but I started running towards him and Andrew pulled the trigger but you grabbed my arm and pulled me down just in time but, you got shot."

He just looked at me for a few seconds and then felt his chest where he got shot. He winced.

"You saved my life." I said.

He looked at me again, and sort of smiled, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Why are you smiling? You got shot because of ME. I feel awful." I whined.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you Ally, ever. I knew you were going to get hurt and I couldn't let that happen."

He squeezed my hand.

"The doctor said they got the bullet out in time and you should be okay, as long as you rest, to avoid an infection."

"Okay, as long as your safe. That's all that matters." He said.

"I should have just let Andrew shoot my dad." I realized how terrible that sounded when I said it out loud.

Austin's POV:

"Wait a minute. What happened after I got shot? Where's your dad? And that guy who shot me?" I smothered her with questions. Not letting her stop me to answer each one.

Ally just looked at me for a few moments and then finally said.

"After Andrew shot you, he said how he didn't mean to and it was supposed to be my dad and he ran off. I think there's something seriously wrong with him."

"Are the police going to go after him?" I asked.

She had a blank expression on her face when she said. "Uh, no. My dad must have called the police and handled them because I didn't get a visit from them, I haven't really thought about that. But when I came downstairs from calling 911, my dad was gone."

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't know why till I found a note my dad wrote that he left on the counter."

She noticed that I was still confused and continued.

"It said that what Andrew said was true, my dad did take money and inventory from him and went off on his own because Andrew was starting to act crazy. And then I guess Andrew borrowed money from this big rich and powerful Mike guy and now Andrew wants everything back from my dad so he can pay off mike and now my dad's going to go hide somewhere so they won't kill him." She starts to cry again.

"So he just left me." She added.

"What? So he's going to leave you here to be killed?"

"I guess so. He assumes I should be fine because it's him that they want."

"Are you kidding me Ally? How can he be so shellfish? He's your father!" I yelled, a little too loud. It made my stitches ache.

"I.. I don't know." She cried.

I pulled her closer to me and hugged her as long as I could stand the pain. She continued to cry for a while, until she finally fell asleep. And then I did too.

I woke up in the morning, and all I heard was someone yelling and Ally must of heard it too because we both sat up. We heard the nurse and someone outside the door.

"Her father sent for me, I know she's in there!" The familiar voice lied.

Ally and I looked at each other, it was Andrew. "Ally, it's him." I said.

She nodded.

I got up and ignored the pain and made Ally turn around while I took off my hospital gown and put my some clothes on she must have packed for me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Visiting hours doesn't start till 9 and only family's aloud in there!" We hear the nurse yelling.

Ally must have told them she was my sister so she could stay with me.

"I don't care! Let me in now or you'll regret it!"

All the sudden we hear a terrible scream from the nurse. What did he do to her? I didn't want to stick around to find out.

Ally covered her mouth with her hand. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the window.

"We need to leave Ally. Climb out the window. I'm right behind you."I said. I opened the window, slowly. I was very weak and I could feel my stitches move while i opened it. My room was on the first floor so it was just a small jump. I helped her into the window frame and she jumped down. Right when i'm about to jump down too, the room door bursts open, and i see Andrew, covered with blood. He's running towards me and i fall out the window.

**Hope you guys are liking the storyy. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV:

I had just jumped out the window and all the sudden I hear a thud behind me. It's Austin. He fell out the window, onto his hands and knees.

"Are you okay!" I yell. He nods while I help him up. He looks back into the window.

"Ally we have to go just take my hand and run!" He yells. He starts to run, pulling me with him.

We run behind the hospital and into the woods near the parking lot. We kept running until my chest felt like it was going to explode. I jump over different tree limbs have fallen and I try not to run into anything. I trip but Austin's right there to catch me. He gets me back on my feet and we continue to run. Austin must feel awful; he wasn't supposed to leave the hospital so soon.

Finally Austin says. "We can take a break." It's like he was reading my mind.

He stood there for a second and then put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath; I could tell by his face that he was in so much pain. I look around, making sure Andrew wasn't chasing after us. I didn't see anyone.

"Austin, we can't do this. You need to still be in the hospital. You must feel terrible." I walked over to him and put my hand on his back.

"I'm fine. It's not like we can go back there." He said through deep breaths. He starts to cough.

"No you're not. Austin you just got-"but he stood up straight now, and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Ally, I'll be fine. We need to get away from here. You need to be safe. You're my best friend. All I want to do is protect you."

But what if something worse happens to him? I can't do this.

"Ally." Austin interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry. Are you sure you're okay?"

He nods. We continued to walk towards the far end of town. We had been walking for a long time now and it's starting to get dark.

"Austin, where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. He stopped walking and sat down, leaning against a tree. He zipped his jacket up and rubbed his knee. He looked like he was about to cry.

Austin's POV: For some reason I get more into writing Austin's POV.

Where I got shot was throbbing and so was my head. My left knee hurt from the fall too. I didn't dare tell Ally about how I fell. Andrew being ten feet away from me, shirt covered in blood. The pain was starting to get unbearable. I didn't want Ally to notice. But she did.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to me. Her side pressed against mine. I could smell a hint of strawberry, her shampoo.

"It hurts." I admitted, wiping sweat off of my forehead.

"I told you we shouldn't have left. This isn't good." She says, and then she starts to cry.

"Ally, please don't." I say. I put my arm around her and rub her shoulder.

"This is my fault." She choked out.

"No Ally, it's your fathers fault. Leaving you behind and running from his mistakes." I said.

It was almost pitch black out now, and the temperature was dropping. I needed to think. And fast.

"Ally, let's go to your house and hide there."

"But what if Andrew or?" She started to say.

"We'll be safe there; he probably doesn't know you live there." I said.

When we got to the house everything was quite. We checked all of the rooms, just to make sure. But no one was around. We locked every door possible and locked ourselves in Ally's room. She sat down on her bed and I sat on her chair. It was almost midnight now. I was looking out her window when:

"Austin, can you come here?" She asks.

I walk over and sit down on her bed next to her. She gets closer to me and puts her head on my chest and says.

"I'm scared."

"I know, but everything will be okay. Don't worry."

"You make me feel safe Austin." She says.

I smile and run my fingers threw her hair gently.

A few minutes pass and Ally speaks up.

"Austin, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Ally." I reply.

But I didn't get an answer. She had fallen asleep.

"Ally, I love you." Yeah, something easy to say to her face when she's asleep and can't hear me. I leaned up against her head board and fell asleep too.

Ally's POV:  
>I woke up in Austin's arms. I turned to him and he was still sleeping. But he looked too still, and really pale. I shook him a little to wake him up but he didn't respond. I did it again. No response.<p>

"Austin?" I said.

Nothing.

"Austin? AUSTIN?" I yelled.

He still didn't respond, not even a twitch.

Then I notice his shirt. It's covered in blood, right where his gunshot wound is.

All I could think is. No. This is not happening.

**Uh oh! Hope you guys like my story and thanks for the awesome reviews. I love hearing them! and I hope you continue to read. What do you thinks wrong and what do you think is going to happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's POV:

I ran up to my door, forgetting it was locked and tried opening it so hard I fell backward onto the floor. I started to cry but got back up and unlocked it and ran to the phone. I called 911.

911: "911 what's your emergency?"

Me: "My friend Austin! He's not, He was. I…" I'm freaking out. Crying so hard I can't get the words out.

911: "Ma'am I can't understand what you're saying. Try to calm down."

I have to hold myself together. I take a deep breath.

Me: "My friend Austin Moon was shot two days ago and we left the hospital early when we shouldn't have and it's a long story but when I woke up this morning... he wouldn't wake up and now where he was shot, the stitches are bleeding and the blood is all over his shirt and-"

911 "Where's your location?"

I gave the women my address and she said an ambulance would be on their way immediately. I ran back up stairs and Austin was still just laying there. I put my head on his chest and he was breathing, barely. I couldn't stand to look at him. He looked so helpless.

"Oh Austin! Please wake up, don't die. Don't leave me. I need you! You're the only person I trust with everything. If only I didn't fall asleep last night. I could have told you what I was going to and maybe I would have realized something was seriously wrong and I could have helped you!" I yelled threw tears.

Finally the ambulance got there and put him on a stretcher, they were giving him CPR but he didn't seem to be responding. I rode in the back with them while they continued to examine him. But he wasn't waking up. I just sat there and cried, cried more than I think I have ever cried before.

They made me wait in the waiting room. I just sat there and stared at the wall. About three hours later, a nurse came in, I stood up and walked up to her.

"Honey, are you Austin Moon's friend?" She asked.

"Uh, Yes." I said, shaking. "Is he… okay?"

"I think you should sit down." She says.

"I'm fine standing up, thank you." I say politely.

"If you insist." She continued.

"He had a very bad infection where his gunshot wound is, and the stitches started to come out. He shouldn't have left the hospital when he did. He had surgery and the doctors thought they caught it in time, but he lost a lot of blood and he hasn't woken up yet. And well, I'm sorry but we don't know if he will ever wake up." She gave me a look like she's used to giving this kind of bad news.

I should have taken her advice and sat down. I felt the pain in my chest hit me like a boulder. I've felt emotional pain before. But not like this. This was like, my heart had broken. I fell to the ground.

"No. No. NO! NO!" I cried. "This can't be happening." I cry so hard I can't breathe. I start gasping for air and I grab my chest. Then all the sudden, everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed. The nurse was standing there, staring at me awkwardly.

"I brought you in here because you collapsed. It was probably an anxiety attack. It happens a lot when people get news like that but I put you in the room right next to Austin's."

The room was so plain and awful feeling. I stared at the ceiling, trying to hold back more tears. What am I going to do if I lose him?

The nurse was still in my room when I asked. "Can I see him?"

"Yes. But visiting hours are over at 9. So you must leave by then." She smiled and left.

Why didn't I stick with the story that I was his sister? Now I have to leave him when I don't want to.

I walked into the room. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. He was laying there, IV in one arm, oxygen tube down his throat and a bunch of other machines hooked up to him. He was so pale and his hospital gown made him look extra thin. It was just, so wrong, Austin lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. It should be me. I should have been the one shot, not him. If I wouldn't have moved from behind Austin, none of this would have happened.

I walked up to his bed and sat in a chair next to it. I slipped my hand into his, slowly. I felt like I'd break him if I touched him.

"I'm so sorry Austin." I say. I sit there for a while looking at his face. His chest slowly moving up and down, breathing threw that painful looking tube. I touched his face gently, and then his hair. Why would he risk so much for me? Yes, we are best friends but…This feels like something more. Would he ever like me as more than a friend? Why am I thinking about something as silly as that while he's laying here and might not ever wake up? I'm such a terrible person. Tears start running down my face. "I love you Austin." I say.

It was almost 9 o'clock so I left and went to my room. I sat down on the hard, stiff bed and felt lonely. Remembering how just the night before I was sleeping in Austin's warm, protective arms. Laying my head on his chest, he was talking to me, he was aware, no machines hooked up to him. He was himself. If only I could go back.

I tried to fall asleep but I just kept tossing and turning. I dozed off for a little while and had horrible nightmares of Austin getting shot, and bleeding everywhere and him calling my name and I couldn't help him. When I woke up I realized it must be late morning.

I got up and walked into Austin's room. His bed was empty.

**Still loving all the reviews. Hope your liking my story. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV:

Where was he? Did he… is he… dead? NO!

I ran to the front desk as fast as I can. I could barely stop; my hip ran into the counter. Ouch.

"WHY ISN'T AUSTIN IN HIS ROOM?" I yell at the receptionist.

She looked at me surprised.

"Calm down miss! Austin who?"

"Uh, Moon! Austin Moon damn it!" Whoops.

"Miss please calm down. Let me check the computer."

She types in a bunch of things and finally says.

"He is just getting some tests done; they'll put him back into his room soon."

Relief strikes me. I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I say and walk away.

I waited in his room till they brought him back.

"Hello, Ally right?" The doctor asks while hooking Austin back up to the machines.

I nod. "How is he?" I ask.

"Well he's able to breathe on his own now, but he still isn't waking up. I'm not sure why." He said, with a puzzled look.

"Can't you do something?"

"I'm waiting for the test results." He said while leaving the room.

I sat next to Austin's bed again and held his hand. It's so nice to see him without the oxygen tube shoved down his throat. His lips are a soft shade of pink. I've always wanted to kiss him.

I fell asleep, and woke up to the nurse changing his IV. She said visiting hours were over so I went back to my room. I lay down on my bed, back facing the door. A million thoughts were going through my head.

'_What if Austin doesn't wake up? I never got to tell him how I feel. I don't care if it could ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way. If we're that close of friends nothing should tear us apart. If he... WHEN he wakes up. I'm going to tell him that… I love him. Life's too short.'_

I started to doze off when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I froze. It can't be Austin, I was in his room not too long ago and he wasn't conscious.

And then I realize. Oh no. I forgot about Andrew and Mike. I turn my head around.

**Like i say all the time. I really love everyones reviews! It makes me feel awesome that you guys always beg for more :D I do update very quickly, especially when everyone says they wantt to know what happens next. I know. I know. Your thinking. Really RossLover2012? ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. Yes. I'm sorry but hey, it keeps you coming back right?(:**


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's POV: **You all have been waiting to see that again right?**

All I hear is a terrible beeping sound. My head is pounding so hard, like someone is taking my head, and pounding it against a wall. My throat is also on fire. It feels like someone shoved a knife down it. The pain is unbearable. I open my eyes, everything's so bright. Oh my god what is happening? The room starts spinning. Something is so wrong. Am I dead? I gasp for air. If I'm not dead already, this must be what death feels like.

A woman runs over to me, my whole body is shaking and squirming. She tries holding me down and keeps yelling "Calm down! It's okay!" She jabs a needle into my arm.

I'm still now, staring at the wall across from my bed. I can barely move, like I'm trapped. What's going on? Where am I?

A man walks into my room now. He starts reading my chart, and then looks at me.

"Mr. Moon. I'm Dr. James. Do you know why you're here?" He asks.

"I…" It hurts to talk. I put my hand on my throat.

"Ah… It's from the breathing tube you had. You were very ill Mr. Moon. You got an infection from your gunshot wound. You were brought in unconscious, barely breathing. You had surgery but you lost a lot of blood and went into a coma. We weren't sure if you were going to wake up."

I didn't know what to think. Last I remember I was in Ally's room and…

Wait! Ally, where is she?

"W-w-here…," I start to cough. My new stitches ache, a familiar feeling.

"You're lucky that girl brought you in when she did." He says, looking at my chart again.

I grab the glass of water that is on the table next to me and drink some.

"Where, is Ally?" I finally say.

"Oh, was that her name? I'm not sure. She was here, visiting you every day. Actually she had a room right next door. But I haven't seen her in a couple of days." His pager goes off. He looks at me. I nod and he walks out.

Ally hasn't been around in a couple days? Why would she leave? That doesn't sound like her. Unless, she gave up and figured I wouldn't wake up, but would she give up on me like that?

The nurse who jabbed me with the needle earlier walks into my room. She smiles at me apologetically.

"I know, it's okay, you had to do it." I say. I can talk better now, but everything still hurts.

"I have to change your IV now." She says, and then I give her my arm.

"Have you seen the girl who brought me here?" I ask her.

"Is she the sweet brown haired girl?" She smiles. "I haven't seen her in a couple of days. She seems to really care about you. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Well, No. We're best friends though." I say shyly.

"Oh, well I overheard her saying a lot of things to you while you were in the coma, while I was on the other side of the curtain helping the other patient. Didn't sound like best friend love to me." She smiles, winks at me and leaves the room.

Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

But then a terrible thought hits me. Ally wouldn't leave my side, I just know it. That only means one thing.

Andrew must have got her.


	12. Chapter 12

Austin's POV:

I can't lay here and do nothing. I have to find Ally. I sit up and pain rushes through me and I get really dizzy. "Ugh." I moan.

I lie back down for a few minutes, and then try again. I sit up, still a little dizzy and put my feet on the floor. I stand up, well attempt to and fall over. I grab on to the bed and help myself back up. I'm so weak and my legs are barely functioning.

_Get over it Austin. Ally could be in serious trouble. _

I fall and get back up multiple times until my legs finally let me stand and stay still. I look around the room. Do I have any clothes? I see something on my chair. I slowly walk up to them. It's the clothes I had on when I came in. I slip the jeans on and I lift up my t-shirt to look at. It's covered in blood.

Poor Ally. She woke up to this. She must have been so scared, like she probably is now. I decide to just put my jacket on, if I wear that shirt, people will notice me for sure. I pace around the room, getting my legs used to everything, and put my shoes on.

I open my room door and poke my head out. No ones in sight. I walk up to the elevator and hope that no ones in it. It finally gets to my floor and opens. Empty.

I put my hood up while walking by the front desk; no one says anything or even notices me. It must be pretty late. Everyone seems to be in zombie mode, kind of like how I feel.

When I get outside I stop. Where do I go? I think for a while.

I need to get a hold of Mr. Dawson. Maybe if I go to Ally's house I can find a cell phone number or something that will help.

Her house isn't far from the hospital but it took me about a half hour to walk there. Walking gets even harder, and my chest feels like it might burst open any minute. This can't be good, not resting again. But I'll do whatever it takes, I'll risk whatever I have to, to save Ally, even if it means losing my own life.

By the time I finally got there I feel like I'm going to pass out. I stop in front of her front door and put my hand against it for support.

_You can do it Austin. Breathe, just breathe._

I take a deep breath and go inside. I look through the whole first floor of her house and find nothing. I go upstairs to her room and I see a little piece of paper on her desk with a phone number on it. Maybe she's with her dad. Maybe he decided to have her hide out with him, maybe this is his number. It's a long shot but I call it anyway.

"Hello?" I know the voice. It's Mr. Dawson.

"Mr. Dawson. It's Austin Moon."

"Austin! Is Ally with you? Is she okay?"

"I thought," I pause. "I thought she was with you."

"No! You haven't seen her?" He asks.

"I've been in the hospital. I got an infection from the gunshot wound from your friend! I was in like a COMA for two weeks and no one's seen Ally for a few a days."

"He's not my friend! I can't believe I let this happen. Not my Ally." He starts to cry.

"You're the coward in hiding who was to shellfish to help your own daughter. It's your fault she's missing. I hope you're happy." I hang up.

I throw the phone across the room and kick over her night stand. I start to cry with frustration and because my stomach hurts and so does everything else.

Andrew must have her. He must be using her as a way to lure Lester. Too bad he is too much of an idiot to care! Where would Andrew take her?

And then it hits me.

**So, how ya liking the story?(; still loving your reviews. Like i always say (: So, it hits him. Where do you think he thinks Andrew took her? GUESS GUESS GUESS (;**


	13. Chapter 13

Austin's POV:

Sonic Boom. **(Did you guess that? If so. Good job)**

I ran there this time. And yes it hurt. But I couldn't waste anymore time. What if they've killed Ally?

_No Austin, don't think like that._

When I get there I notice a light on in the practice room. They must be here. I go around the back and the door is still broken from the night I got shot. I walked in quietly, everything looks the same. No one has opened the store back up since Ally's dad left. Then I see it, a blood stain on the rug, my blood. No one's even been here to clean it up.

I stand there and stare at it until a sound makes me wake up to reality. It's a mumble, someone talking upstairs. It's coming from the practice room.

I look up the stairs and then the door opens. I run over to the shelves of guitars and hide behind them.

"Yes I'm going to Lester's house now. No I don't have a way of getting a hold of him that's why I'm going there! I'll try to find an address, or a number."

It's Andrew. I bet he's using Ally to get Lester here, like I thought.

He walks out the door, I wait till I hear a car engine start, and he squeals his tires while driving away. Here's my chance.

I run up the stairs, and almost fall. I'm starting to feel worse by the minute. I open the door, but I don't see anyone.

I look all around the room, nothing. Everything seems… Normal.

"Ally?" I say.

I get no response. Why isn't she here? I thought for sure that she'd be here. What am I supposed to do now?

I sit down on the piano sit and start to cry. I pull my hair in frustration.

"Ugh!" I yell. "I can't take this anymore! I just want to be with the love of my life and for everything to be okay!"

Then, I hear footsteps downstairs. Crap.


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV:

I could see him, Austin. Was I seeing a ghost? Andrew told me he was dead.

I can remember the other day when, Andrew called a number, and put the girl on speaker phone. It was supposedly a nurse, saying Austin Moon had died the day before.

"No! You're a liar!" I yelled. Andrew laughed, and hung up the phone.

"Think what you want little girl, but it's true."

But, it must have been a lie. Because I see him right now, he's calling my name. But I can't answer him, there's tape over my mouth and I'm in the back closet in the practice room. Hands tied.

I can't warn him to leave. That Andrew could be back any moment. I can't talk to him, I can't hug him. Everything I've wanted to do for so long now.

Tears run down my face. I watch Austin look around the room, and then give up and sit down on the piano bench. He starts to cry and pull his hair and I can tell how angry he is.

He's still so pale and sick looking. I wonder when he woke up. I bet he shouldn't even be here right now.

Damn it Austin. Why are you risking everything for me?

Then, suddenly he yells. "I can't take this anymore! I just want to be with the love of my life and for everything to be okay!"

The… Love of his life?

I squirm and tried to get free and I also try to scream, because I just want to scream "I love you too Austin!" but all that comes out is a whisper. Tears stream down my face.

Austin's face goes blank and he stands up quick, I hear running now and I see him.

It's Mike, coming into the room, staring at Austin.

**Sorry if some of you think my chapters are too short. But i dooo have a life and can't sit here very long and write. I also make them shorter, that way my story will last longer. Its coming to an end and i'm very conflicted. Ive written an ending, but its depressing and i don't want to dissapoint any of you. But i just can't come up with a different ending.**


	15. Chapter 15

Austin's POV:

A man walks through the door. It wasn't Andrew though. I assume that it's Mike.

"Who do we have here, Ally's knight and shining armor?" He laughs.

"Mike, I presume?" I say.

He laughs again and walks further into the room.

My head starts to pound again and the room starts to spin. I ignore it and say:

"Where… Is… She…" I clench my fist.

"Oh, you haven't found her yet? Some Knight you are." He says, and eyes a small door behind the piano.

Of course! Why didn't I think of looking there?

I was about to say something, when Andrew walks in.

"Great. You again." He says.

This was the first time I've been face to face with him since he shot me. I didn't like the feeling. Fear hit me, and memories. I could see his face and his gun and my wound started to ache. I put my hand on my chest.

"Yes, he really likes to get in the way of things doesn't he?" Mike says.

Andrew nods, "I got a hold of Lester. He says he'll send some money to me, and then I can let the girl go. Can you believe it? He won't even come save his little girl." He shakes his head with a smile.

Mike shakes his head in disbelief. "What did you tell him?" he asks.

"I told him that, that wasn't good enough and he needs to come to the store, ASAP. So he says he'll be here in a few days."

"Good. Now, get her and bring her outside. I think I'll take care of the boy myself." Mike says.

Andrew goes over to the little closet and drags Ally out.

She has tape on her mouth and her hands and feet are tied up.

"Ally!" I yell.

Her face is covered in tears.

I run towards both of them and tried pulling Ally. He takes my hands off of her and I tried to fight him off but he shoves me and I run into the wall. I'm already in so much pain. Things start to go blurry.

I think Ally yelled something like 'Austin!' under the tape.

"Andrew, take Ally outside. I'm defiantly going to get rid of our little problem."

"Okay, boss." Andrew says.

Ally looks at me, with the saddest look I've ever seen on her face, and tries to get away. But she can't.


	16. Chapter 16

Austin's POV:

I think I hit my head. I can't get up, and I feel sick to my stomach.

Mike stands in front of me. "Get up, hero." He laughs and kicks me in the face.

"Ah!" I scream.

It takes me a minute but I force myself to my feet and almost fall over. I use the wall for support. I wipe my fat bloody lip.

I notice, he has a gun now, and it's pointed right at me.

I laugh a sarcastic laugh. "You're real big with a gun in your hand. I've already been shot once, I'm not afraid of you."

"Well Andrew has bad aim. I'll make sure your dead this time." He puts his finger on the trigger.

I stand there. What am I going to do? If I go after him he'll shoot. Either way I'm dead. I never even got to tell Ally how I feel.

Ally screams outside and it makes Mike turn his head. Andrew must have taken the tape off of her mouth, not very smart on his part.

Well here's my chance. I charge towards him and shove him to the ground. The gun is still in his hand.

I try keeping him to the ground but I'm still so week. He does a cheap shot right into my stitches.

I scream and he's on top of me now but both our hands are on the gun. We continue to struggle when, the gun goes off.

Ally's POV:

Andrew unties my feet and rips the tape off of my mouth, it didn't really hurt but I screamed anyway, trying to draw attention to us. His eyes widen and he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up." He says.

Then all of the sudden, I hear a gun shot, and then another one.

I bite his hand. He curses and takes it off of my mouth.

"No!" I scream. Andrew smiles at me.

"Looks like no one can save you now huh?"

"You're so stupid!" I say. He gets mad and slaps me across the face.

I fall to the ground and start to cry. Now, that hurt.

He then drags me into the shop. My eyes are closed; I'm too scared to see what happened. What if he did kill Austin? I've already almost lost him twice.

"What the…" Andrew says.

He lets go of me and that's when I see it.

I see Mike's lifeless body in the middle of a pool of blood, getting bigger.

Austin's kneeling a few feet away. His hands in his hair, his face full of shock.

"Screw this! I'm not going to go to jail!" Andrew yells and runs out the door. I hear his car drive away.

I crawl towards Austin and kneel next to him.

"Austin." I say.

"I killed him Ally," a shiver goes through his body. "I killed someone." Tears run down his face.

"He was going to kill you Austin. It was self defense." I reassure him.

He looks at me, and notices the bruise that's starting to form on my face.

"What did he do to you?" He says. He touches my face gently.

"He hit me." I try to act like I'm okay but I'm just so shaken by everything.

He puts his arms around me and I start to cry.

"Austin, you saved my life. You risked your own life, three times! You could be dead right now." I cry harder.

"But I'm not. I'm here with you, right now Ally." He says.


	17. Chapter 17 The End

Ally's POV:

We walked outside and sat down on the grass. The cops are on there way, but there going to be slow because there was a big accident not to far from here.

He puts his arm around me again.

"You know how, I'm terrible at writing songs, well I wrote one for you."

"Really?"

He starts to sing, but it's only a whisper.

"I'm so glad I found you  
>I love being around you<br>You make it easy  
>Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>There's only one thing  
>To Do<br>Three words  
>For you<br>I love you"

He starts to cough, a pretty bad one. I ask him if hes okay but then I notice, his jacket unzipped now. Blood.

I remember, I heard two gun shots.

"He shot you, too."

I start to freak out.

"I'll go call…" I start to say, but he interrupts me.

"No, Ally. Just, just kiss me." He says.

I kiss him, a long awaited one. He puts his hand through my hair and we kiss again.

"Austin, I love you too, more than anything in the world. Thank you for everything you've done for me. You're the most amazing guy in the world!" I yell through tears.

He flashes that amazing smile, and his eyes close. And he takes his last breath.

"And that's the story of how I met, and fell in love with my best friend, and how he risked his life for me, because that's how much he cared, and loved me. He is truly a hero; he is the true meaning of a best friend. He's, my hero.

"I made myself get over my stage fright, and decided to continue to write music and sing songs in Austin's honor, because even though no one knew it, he was an amazing singer and performer. But he was never encouraged enough by his parents. He would only sing in front of me. I'll forever live with the guilt of not being able to save my best friend. But I know for sure that he'd want me to continue my life and live it to the fullest, because he risked his own life, just to save mine. I owe it to him."

I had the whole stadium in tears.

I start to sing.

_Thanks for all you've done,  
>I've missed you for so long,<br>I can't believe you're gone,  
>You still live in me,<br>I feel you in the wind,  
>You guide me constantly...<em>

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no,_  
><em>'Cause you were always there for me,<em>  
><em>You were always home waiting,<em>

_But now I come home,_  
><em>And I miss your face so,<em>  
><em>Smiling down on me,<em>  
><em>I close my eyes to see...<em>

**And that's the end. I know some of you said no sad ending! But it is my story and its the only one i felt was right. I hope you enjoyed and i'm glad you read it! I will be writing more!**


End file.
